


When Your Soulmate Is That One Guy Your Entire Family Hates

by Catastrophe911



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Draco Malfoy Swears, Legendary Meme, Luna Lovegood Knows All, M/M, Potions Accident, Secret Relationship, Severus Snape is So Done, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastrophe911/pseuds/Catastrophe911
Summary: Snape has them make soulmate potions. The class breaks and chaos ensues....There’s also a legendary meme
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 414





	When Your Soulmate Is That One Guy Your Entire Family Hates

Snape looked away from the board, where the instructions were written down. “Alright, by the time you’re done with your soulmate potion, whatever the potion smells like will remind you of that person.”  
————————————————  
LATER  
————————————————

Draco was talking to Pansy and leaned down toward the potion, then promptly jumped back like it burnt him.

  
“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, ABSOLUTELY NOT!”

  
Across the room Harry burst into laughter. “Omg...uh,” he spluttered between heaves of laughter. Luna smiled gleefully, knowingly, and prompted- “An apple for your troubles?”Ron and Hermione looked concerned. “Is everything okay, Harry?” “Bloody hell mate!”

  
Harry was now on the ground wheezing with laughter, Draco was flushed bright red, and the class was staring on, confused.  
Snape didn’t help by whispering under his breath, “I knew it.” And the class went into chaos.

“KNEW WHAT?” Blaise screamed.

“THE HECK IS GOING ON!?” Seamus threw his hands up.

  
“PROFESSOR SNAPE!” Even Hermione had gone wild.

  
“YOU KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING?” A slytherin in the back shouted above the rambunctious teens.

Then Neville, poor Neville, muttered a small “ _oh_ ” and fourteen heads swiveled to him as he shrunk in on himself.

  
Then a wheezing voice broke the silence. “Draco? Draco don’t leave! DRAACOOO I love you!”

  
“No, I'm fucking done. I'm fucking done!”

  
“No you're not!”

  
“This is bullshit! This is fucking bullshit! WHAT IS THIS? WHAT IS THIS? WHAT IS MY LIFE?”

  
“I'm stuck!”

  
“I can't do it Harry!”

  
“I can't either!”

“I can't fucking do it anymore!”  
  
“Well I'll tell ya what Draco, you can give up now, or you can dig it out, because I certainly can't do it without you, and I know you can't do it without me!”

“I appreciate it, but look what we're dealing with man! You've gotta draw the line somewhere, you've gotta draw a fucking line in the sand, dude! You gotta make a statement! You gotta look inside yourself and say, ‘What am I willing to put up with today? NOT FUCKIN' THIS!’”

  
The class looked on in horror.

Ron was stunned. “...what?”

Draco and Harry were on the floor side by side, breathing heavily from screaming at each other.

Pansy and Hermione looked at each other, then the pair, and back again.

Blaise had his head on the desk.

Snape was staring at them all with a clear look of disappointment.

  
Neville looked unsurprised.

  
Luna looked like she was planning something.

  
“Hey Draco?”  
“What, dork?”  
“Wanna make out after class again?”  
“Yeah whatever.”

  
The class broke.

  
After a while of continued confusion and questioning, Ron was the one that walked over to harry, crouched down, and said disbelievingly, “did you say...again?...”

  
The look Harry gave him was so smug the entire class understood the meaning before Draco said anything.

  
“Two years. You’re all blind as _fuck_ , honestly.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> Hope you liked my archive debut


End file.
